Neko love
by Tobias Chase
Summary: Una pequeña gata abandonada en un callejón anónimo fue salvada por dos chicos. Ahora ella solo los quería cuidar, pero al ser una pequeña gata parece ser eso algo imposible ¿O si podría ser capaz? ¿Y era solo ayudar lo que quería?
1. Capitulo 1: Un deseo a la luna llena

Neko love

Holas, como están espero que muy bien

Como siempre ando escribiendo fics nuevos en lugar de continuar los que tengo pero mi musa es tan caprichosa, inventando historias para mí y yo como un amante complaciente le hago caso cada vez que me habla.

Esta historia está en gender bender con Obito y Rin. Ya que Rin es un nombre unisex se queda con su nombre, sin embargo, Obito será modificado con Obiko- menudo cambio, ni yo me lo esperaba. De ahí todo estarán con sus órganos sexuales intactos – wtf?

Disclaemer: Kishimoto es el autor de Naruto y yo solo utilizo a sus personajes sin ningún fin de lucro.

Capítulo 1: La pequeña gata que deseaba ser humana.

Dos chicos corrían por las calles de Osaka donde pocas personas transitaban pues la lluvia que hacia momentos parecía casi un diluvio no hacía mucho que había terminado. Caminaban con real prisa pisando los charcos sin importarle las consecuencias que eso podría traer.

—Rin, estamos retrasado ¿podrías ir más rápido?— pregunto casi más como una réplica un joven de 16 años. Era alto, cabellos grises acomodados en un peinado algo extraño, ojos negros y facciones indefinidas por una bufanda verde que le cubría el rostro. Tenía el uniforme un traje de saco y pantalón azul marino, camisa blanca y corbata roja que por la lluvia estaba algo húmeda.

—Hago lo que puedo Kakashi, además no creo que nos echen la culpa de llegar tan tarde, la lluvia fue de repente y duro demasiado — suavizo Rin a su amigo tratando de no sonar tan nervioso como realmente se sentía. Era un poco más bajo que Kakashi, ojos castaños como sus cabellos desaliñados que le llegaban a los hombros y con unas extrañas marcas rectangulares moradas en cada una de sus mejillas. Su vestimenta estaba en las mismas condiciones precarias que las de Kakashi.

—Aun así creo que no deberíamos perder el tiempo ¿no…?— su pregunta ingeniosamente sarcástica quedo estancada cuando se dio cuenta como el castaño de repente había detenido sus pasos y se quedaba viendo la entrada de un estrecho callejos—Rin…— le llamo pero este parecía no escucharlo.

— ¿No lo oyes?— pregunto Rin a lo que otro negó ¿Se habría vuelto loco? ¿La esquizofrenia se podía poner de ese modo— es muy bajo— dijo antes de adentrarse por aquel camino sin salida.

Sin encontrar otra opción que sonara lógica decidió seguir a Rin concentrándose en el sentido de la audición. Fue cuando escucho aquel débil maullido.

Rin se agacho en un montón de cajas de cartón casi desechas por la lluvia sacando de entre ellas a un pequeño gato de pelaje color negro que estaba completamente empapado que maullaba apenas audible y temblaba de forma considerable.

— ¿Qué estaba haciendo un gato tan pequeño en medio de la lluvia?— pregunto el castaño de forma retorica mientras tomaba una pata delantera del minino que maulló mas fuerte por el dolor que sentía por el contacto— creo que la tiene rota.

—Bueno, podría ser un gato callejero que ha nacido de por si en las calles o también le habrían dejado abandonado— concluyo Kakashi. El no sentía mucha simpatía por los felinos, siempre había tenido una clara preferencia hacia los perros como mascotas, no obstante, no pudo evitar cierta lastima por aquel gato.

— ¿Vamos a mi casa, Kakashi?— pregunto — y nos lo llevamos— explico mientras acunaba al gato negro que se pegaba a él en busca de calor.

—Supongo que sí, podría llamar a mi padre— suspiro un poco— ¿crees que tu madre te permita tener mascotas?

—Bueno— sonrió nervioso— creo que tendré que convencerla y si no… puedes cuidarle.

— ¿Qué? No puedo cuidarle, tengo seis perros en mi casa— negó a lo que Rin empezó a reír— ¿Qué demonios te pasa?— pregunto extrañado.

—Ya sabía que lo dirías, no pasa nada, le cuidare pase lo que pase— ¿Nos vamos?

—Si— se encogió de hombros viendo al gato que le miraba con curiosidad. No le agradaba mucho.

….

Nya

Una venita apareció en su sien al escuchar aquel molesto maullido que hasta ahora no había cesado en los últimos 20 minutos que habían llegado al departamento donde vivía Rin. Vale que ahora el ambiente era más reconfortante y la ropa seca que le había prestado le hacía sentir cómodo pero aquel molesto gato no había parado de hacer ruido.

—Tranquilo no te pasara nada, no te haremos daño— le hablaba Rin al gato que estaba en la mesa del comedor en una posición defensiva ¿Qué demonios se traía ese gato? Se veía tan calmado y ahora era todo un huraño— ¿crees que deberíamos ponerle nombre?— pregunto.

—Si estaba al borde de la muerte ¿Por qué no llamarle Obito*?— propuso más como una burla cruel.

—Pues suena un bonito nombre— puso una mano en su barbilla pensando seriamente en eso.

" _Yo no hablaba en serio y ese nombre definitivamente no es adecuado para un gato"_ pensó el de cabellos grises sintiendo como una gota de sudor bajaba por su nuca— ¿Y no crees que esté actuando así porque tiene frio?

—Sí, tienes razón — se fue rápido del comedor para regresar con un secador de pelo— gracias, Kakashi— cargo al gato que se quejó un poco antes de llevarlo a su cuarto,

—Pero si yo no hice nada— dijo, al parecer al viento para seguir a su amigo. Entro a la habitación donde el pequeño gato dado vuelto en sí mismo sobre la cama Rin trataba secarle.

—Este gato es demasiado raro — concluyo viendo como le secaban con toda la calma del mundo.

—Solo estaba asustado, pero estará bien ahora, le secara y la curare su herida— sonrió cálido mientras secaba el pelaje negro de Obito oyendo su suave ronroneo hasta que se quedó quieto— bueno, Kakashi, creo que no es Obito— dijo nervioso.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto sin entender el punto de aquel extraño comentario.

—Es una niña— dijo.

—Seria hembra— corrigió.

—Bueno si, hembra- dijo nervioso — entonces será Obiko— escucho el maullido de Obiko que al parecer estaba feliz— mira, está emocionada.

—Tu solo puedes decir eso— susurro.

— ¿Qué dijiste?— pregunto extrañado el castaño a lo que el otro negó como respuesta y para quitarle importancia al asunto.

—Nada Rin— aseguro. Tenía un presentimiento con esa pequeña gata que era atendida por su amigo. Pero era solo eso, presentimientos. No había nada de malo en eso.

….

Nya.

Ese chillido de nuevo acompañado de aquellas patitas y un ligero peso en sus piernas le iban poco a poco colmando los nervios.

Nya.

Sentía como, en un ataque premeditado metía sus garras atravesando la tela en de sus tejanos oscuros.

—Rin, llévate a tu gata— se quejó. Estaban en la sala de la casa del mencionado. Obiko parecía estar buscando un lugar cómodo para dormir y al parecer siguiendo su lógica gatuna le parecía de lo más adecuado eran sus piernas. Claro, no tenía ningún inconveniente, sin embargo ¿Por qué siempre la tenía que enterrar la uñas?

—Vamos Kakashi, no seas tan gruñón con ella— llego el castaño de la cocina que con cuidado quito a la pequeña gata que comenzó a ronronear al estar en sus brazos.

Miro de reojo a Obiko. Habían pasado cuatro meses desde aquella tarde lluviosa donde la había recogida de ese callejón. Su aspecto había mejorado demasiado. Su pelaje negro le lucia radiante y su pata ya estaba relativamente bien pues cojeaba un poco. Y también se había vuelto demasiado insoportable, al menos en su punto de vista porque Rin le parecía un encanto.

—Ya me ha rasguñado demasiado veces, presiento que me odia— señalo a lo que Rin sonrió aun sosteniendo a la felina en sus brazos. Parecía demasiado feliz en estar ahí.

—En realidad si te odiara ni siquiera se acercaría a ti— comento— dicen que los gatos no se acercan demasiado a las personas porque no las tiene confianza por lo que si lo hace, es que sabe que eres una buena persona.

—Te he dicho que no confíes en todo lo que veas en Wikipedia— dijo de mitad en broma y medio en serio.

—Es la verdad, además mira, es demasiado linda— la cargaba con cuidado de sus brazos.

Nya.

Sintió de nuevo aquel tic nervioso.

—Solo no le quiero cerca— suspiro un poco.

—Pero es tierna.

—Es tu mascota, no la mía— reprocho a lo que el castaño decidió desistir en su intención de que se llevaran bien.

—Lo siento, a veces me siento algo pesado haciendo esto— se disculpó bajando a Obiko que empezó a restregarse.

—No pasa nada, se dé un principio que eres un pesado.

—Kakashi— reprocho un poco.

—Es broma— negó.

—Vale, supongo que está bien.

—Por cierto, Kakashi te puedo hacer una pregunta.

—Dime…

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— pregunto confundido, por lo general siempre quedaban a verse y ahora solo habían llegado para quedarse en el sofá.

El silencio después de aquella pregunta se volvió tan tensa que al escuchar los maullidos de Obiko, por primera vez agradeció que lo hicieran.

—Bueno, es algo difícil de explicar— suspiro un poco, el tema en cuestión era en si difícil de explicar.

— ¿Está todo bien, Kakashi?— pregunto preocupado mientras Obiko se acercaba a Kakashi para estirarse y tocar sus piernas.

—Es mi padre— suspiro— hoy….lo internaron en el hospital y quería hablar con alguien…yo me sentía solo— todas esas palabras aunque sencillas, le dolían.

— ¿Qué? ¿Esta grave?— cuestiono el castaño— ¿Por qué no dijiste eso en un principio? Tenemos que ir al hospital.

—La verdad no se— admitió haciéndose para atrás, Obiko le parecía más fastidiosa que antes— Yo quiero que me acompañes.

Rin no dijo nada solo fue por su cartera, el celular y las llaves de su casa, luego regreso para agacharse y acariciar la cabeza de la gatita que no ronroneo, solo se quedaba mirando a su amo y su amo en completa confuncion.

—Tengo que irme Obiko, nos vemos.

No tardaron en salir. Obiko reacciono y aunque corrió no basto, la puerta cerró frente a sus ojos.

….

Todo era demasiado deprimente, pensaba Obiko cuando vio a los dos chicos llegar. Vestían de negro y sus semblantes eran sombríos.

Realmente tampoco le sorprendía, desde aquel tiempo donde salieron apresuradamente las cosas se empezaron a volver turbias. Kakashi llego a vivir en la casa de Rin a pedido de este y la madre de Rin. Había escuchado que no quería causar molestias pero tampoco había alternativas.

Kakashi se veía muy triste y aunque no fuera agradable con ella, él era amigo de su amo y tenía que ser linda con él. También odiaba verlo triste.

Por eso todas las noches se metía en su cuarto para dormir encima, a su lado e incluso metida en las cobijas, le maullaba en las mañanas para despertarlo, se mantenía cerca de él. Solo recibía miradas frías por el chico de los cabellos grises.

Pero no se rendiría. Sabía que llegaría el día en que lo hiciera feliz como Rin.

Sin embargo aquel día le demostró ser todo lo contrario.

El día en que Sakumo murió.

—Kakashi— susurro Rin. En todo el funeral Kakashi se había mantenido distante, frio, como si estuviera en otro mundo. Eso le llegaba asustar.

El mencionado no le hacía caso y solo se detuvo cuando la puerta del departamento. No quería hablar, dolía tanto, no quería demostrarlo pues eso solo lo hacían los débiles y él no lo era.

—Yo…

—No digas nada, Rin— se adelantó a decir el Hatake— mañana me iré a mi casa.

—Pero no hay problema que te quedes en mi casa— dijo el castaño— además…

—No te debes preocupar por mí, Rin, además tarde o temprano tengo que irme a vivir solo— se encogió de hombros para encararlo. Esos ojos grises tan calmados eran parecidos a los de un lago en un crudo invierno. Calmados y helados, Rin no hizo más que preocuparse por su amigo.

—No quiero que te quedes solo.

—Vamos, tampoco me mudare de país, estaré bien.

"No es verdad, ni siquiera creo que tu confíes en tus propias palabras" Nohara mordió sus labios en un gesto angustiado. El conocía a Kakashi, eran amigos de la infancia, ese chico antipático antes muchos tenía un lado amable que posiblemente conocía. Ahora esa pequeña parte ya no la veía.

—Supongo que no tengo nada que convencerte— dijo melancólico el chico.

—Si— se limitó a decir Kakashi— nos veremos como siempre.

—Pero yo quiero que estés cerca, la soledad es demasiado malo.

—No le hagas caso a todas las cosas que vez en la red— soltó y aunque en otro momento aquello había resultado ser gracioso en esos momentos resultaba ser bastante lejano a eso.

Entraron al departamento. Todo en sombras, el color gris predominaba en todo que llegaba a ser tétrico y frio.

—Voy a empacar las cosas— se adelantó Kakashi yendo a lo que en meses se había convertido en su recamara.

—Al menos espera a mañana— dijo Rin pero solo le dejo con la palabra en la boca.

Se encerró en el cuarto y fue cuando se derrumbó. Fue cuando se sentía solo que se permitió sincerarse consigo mismo. Se apoyó en la puerta para después bajar lentamente y terminar sentándose en el suelo.

Su padre había muerto, la noticia le hacía hueco en la cabeza y no lo quería recordar, no obstante parecía no irse. Había ido a su funeral. No podía ser.

Eso no era real.

Cubrió con sus manos su rostro permitiéndose llorar algo que hizo por unos momentos hasta sentir un pequeño peso extra. Ese ronroneo que por meses le fastidiaba ahora le rompió por completo.

Sin pensarlo agarro a la pequeña gata y la lanzo contra la cama que la hizo aullar de dolor por el golpe que se dio contra la pared para parar en el colchón.

Se levantó y se secó las lágrimas.

—Deja de fastidiarme, Obiko— la gata negra solo se encogió en la cama— no eres más que un inútil gato que solo sabe molestar a los demás.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?— pregunto Rin al entrar y mirar a Obiko tendida en la cama no tardo en auxiliarla— Obiko ¿estás bien?— la cargo a lo que esta se acurruco.

—No hace más que ocasionar problemas— dijo con odio.

—Kakashi, basta— pidió Rin— no te desquites con ella.

—Ya deja de hablar como si fuera humana, solo es un inmundo gato— señalo con palabras llenas de veneno para irse de ahí.

—Oye, espera— se levantó no sin antes dejar a Obiko en la cama y perseguir a su amigo.

La puerta se cerró de nuevo.

…

Era de noche, todo estaba silencio en aquel cuarto sin luz y Obiko fue a la ventana. No volvían y eso le preocupaba.

" _No eres más que un inútil gato que solo sabe molestar a los demás"_

Su pequeño corazón se estrujo al escuchar esas palabras. Ella no era ninguna inútil. Ella quería dar lo mejor de ella para hacerlos feliz.

" _Ya deja de hablar como fuera una humana, solo es un inmundo gato"_

Miro el cielo donde la luna llena, tan blanca y pura se alzaba en el cielo acompañada por miles de estrellas.

¿Los gatos eran malos? Ella sentía que no era así ¿Cómo podía demostrar que no era así?

Los humanos no entendían su lenguaje como ellos entendían el suyo. Era imposible.

Tal vez si fuera como ellos, si fuera una humana tal vez entendería lo que era ella. Si, asi podía entenderla. Como deseaba aquello.

Todo la habitación empezó a brillas y ella se asustó. No entendiendo lo que pasaba corrió a la cama donde se escondió entre las cobijas. El resplandor blanco poco a poco empezó a perder su brillo.

—Pequeña neko— decía una voz fina, calmada tranquila— sal, no te hare daño

Obiko salió lentamente de su escondite encontrándose en medio de la habitación a una mujer de color blanco. Usaba un gran kimono blanco, cabellos largos del mismo color y unos ojos igual, incluso carecían de pupila.

Nya.

Maulló llamando la atención de la mujer que aunque en un principio le miraba de forma fría esbozo una ligera sonrisa. Retrocedió un poco.

—Te llamas Obiko ¿verdad?— pregunto a lo que asintió brevemente con su cabeza. Un pequeño truco para responder que le había enseñado Rin— no estés asustada pequeña, he escuchado tu deseo y te lo concederé.

¿Conceder mi deseo? Se preguntaba cuando sintió como le tocaba la cabeza. Se sentía muy cálida.

—Tus sentimientos son sinceros, algo demasiado difícil de ver, si quieres ayudar a tus amigos entonces yo te ayudare a ti. Te convertiré en humana, mas, esto no será para siempre, cuando tu corazón se sienta seguro, cuando estés segura que has cumplido tu misión regresaras a tu forma original.

Un pequeño rayo de luz le cegó un poco, obligándole a cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrió todo estaba oscuro de nuevo y la mujer había desaparecido.

No tardó mucho en sentir demasiado sueño y quedo dormida.

Tal vez incluso todo lo que estaba pasando era un gran sueño.

Continuara.

Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien.

Como se darán cuenta este fic parece estar hecho por alguien que abusa de las drogas, pero no es así. Tal vez de algunas cosas legales si- nah es broma-

Este fic era planeado para ser solo de un capitulo pero no quiero que se cansen tanto así que lo dividiré en dos y un pequeño epilogo, todo está preparado.

Sin más que decir, espero que esto sea de su agrado y son bienvenidos sus comentarios.

Nos vemos nwn/ cuídense.


	2. Capitulo 2: Obiko

Por primera vez en la vida- redoble de tambores, por favor- voy a continuar rápido un capitulo – va a empezar el diluvio y el fin del mundo, deberían temer (¿?)  
Y volviendo al tema vengo a traer el capítulo dos que espero que sea más larga y cómica. Vamos por el

 **Capítulo 2: Obiko**

No estuvo consiente del momento en que quedó dormida pero supuso que estuvo así todo el día pues ya era de día cuando abrió sus ojos. Echo un bostezo largo y se estiro en la cama a lo que, entre la somnolencia noto que algo era diferente. Demasiado diferente eso.

Todo en la habitación le parecía demasiado pequeña y al ver sus brazos estos no parecían ser los suyos por lo que se aterro. Eran largos y no tenía su típico pelaje negro del que tanto estaba orgullosa; por el contrario era más largos, delgados y de color blanco, algo como los de Rin pero más finos.

Moviéndose de forma brusca termino cayendo de la cama haciendo un sonido seco. Hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor, al menos eso le aseguro que todo aquello no era un simple sueño.

Alzo sus manos enfrente de ella notando los diferentes que eran como las de una humana. La mujer que apareció la noche anterior apareció en su mente, su deseo igual. Pronto comenzó a tocar el resto de su cuerpo notando que todo estaba como el de un ser humana; era más grande, y eso le agrado mucho, estaba tan emocionada que no pudo evitar mover su colita de emoción.

Esperen.

¿Colita?

Volteo un poco el rostro, de modo que pudiera ver su propia espalda notando que aquella colita se movía inquieta.

Eso no debía estar ahí. Se levantó con dificultad. Al parecer los humanos tenían una habilidad increíble de ponerse de dos pies. Después de debatir su equilibrio comenzó a caminar con relativa facilidad hasta llegar a un closet que abrió dando a ver un espejo de cuerpo completo. Al ver su reflejo no reconoció.

Ante ella se mostraba a una joven de máximo unos 15 años totalmente desnuda. De baja estatura y contextura delgada su piel era blanca y mostraba pequeñas cicatrices en la parte del abdomen y los muslos algo que la hizo sentirse un poco molesta. Sus cabellos era de color negro, totalmente revueltos llegaban un poco más debajo de sus hombros. De entre su revoltosa cabellera sobresalía lo que parecían dos pequeñas orejas negras. Atrás de ella sobresalía la traviesa colita negra que jugueteaba con el aire

¿Orejas? ¿Colita?

Algo estaba muy mal.

No era una neko que se puede cargar en los brazos, tampoco era una humana ya que ellos no tenían esas características tan comunes en los gatos. Fue así como comenzó una breve crisis existencial.

Y lo de corto es que fue brutalmente interrumpida cuando escucho unos pasos acercarse. Volteo rápido a ver la puerta, no la podían ver así. Como duro su momento de iluminación opto por esconderse en el lugar más cercano y accesible posible: el closet.

Metiéndose como podía cerró la puerta tras de sí quedo aprisionada entre camisas y chamarras colgadas escuchando con atención como abrían la puerta de la habitación. Por un momento se olvidó de respirar.

— ¿Qué habrá sido ese ruido?— escucho la voz de la madre de Rin, Mika, sonaba preocupada— a lo mejor será Obiko, espero que esa pequeña no destroce nada— seguirá la mujer con su monologo a lo que la chica-neko frunció el ceño, ella nunca había destrozado nada en su corta vida.

Después de aquella breve pero significativa blasfemia en contra de ella la mujer cerró de nuevo la puerta.

Todo se veía tan tranquilo hasta que salió. Entre sus manos sostenía una camisa de color azul oscura que se puso.

—Creo que esto no está bien— susurro para sí misma al notar que se la había puesto justamente al revés. Hizo un puchero para seguir intentado. Tardo un rato antes de estar en un sitio adecuado. Era muy grande para ella y le llegaba hasta las rodillas, sin embargo era tan holgada que cubría con facilidad su colita. Una cosa menos ahora solo faltaba sus orejas.

Fue cuando empezó a inspeccionar el cuarto en buscar algo con que cubrirse hasta toparse un gorro negro tejido que reposaba encima de una televisión. Se lo puso y tras de nuevo revisarse en el espejo supuso que estaba bien. Sonrió ante su propio reflejo antes de ir a la ventana que abrió. Como amaba sus nuevas manos, ahora podía hacer más cosas. Con agilidad se salió, al estar en el primer piso no fue una tarea para nada difícil.

Miro entusiasmada la calle que se abría a su paso. Desde el día en que Rin le había rescatado jamás había salido. Ahora ella iría por ellos, pensó empezando a caminar aunque no tuviera ni una idea de dónde ir; un detalle que se le restaba importancia pues era un felino en un interior y ellos tenían un gran sentido de orientación. Menudo orgullo el suyo que la llevaría a perderse.

…

—Lo siento mucho madre, no volverá a pasar— Kakashi bufo molesto al escuchar como su amigo se disculpaba con su madre por el celular. Y también se sentía culpable de eso.

Cuando salió de la casa de Rin no tenía la cabeza para nada, solo quería estar solo y el único sitio de donde sentía que podía resguardarse del resto del mundo no sería más que su propio hogar. Ni siquiera sus mascotas estaban ahí- lo que en cierta manera le afecto al pensar en eso-

Lo que no pensó es que Rin le siguiera y no solo eso, sino que se quedara en su casa toda la noche haciéndole compañía.

Quería estar solo, sin embargo, a su vez quería sentía la compañía de alguien. Y Rin era esa compañía.

Toda la noche no durmió, pasaron las horas en pláticas, quedando en silencio a veces, solo para descansar un poco el uno del otro. No lo admitía pero se sentía un poco bien, claro, no le diría todo, ya había hecho demasiado para que le cargara aún más responsabilidades.

Ahora escucharle pedir piedad a su madre era algo que le pesaba. No lo admitiría su corazón era demasiado terco.

—Sí, Kakashi está bien— su voz sonaba tan tranquila— sí, ya iremos a la casa no te preocupes, nos vemos mamá...si cuidate también— colgó soltando un suspiro de alivio— todo está bien, aunque debemos de irnos.

—Más bien iras tu— señalo haciendo que el castaño le mirara con el ceño fruncido— yo iré después por mis cosas.

—Iremos los dos— dictamino serio, algo muy extraño en él—Por favor, Kakashi, quédate un poco más en mi casa, no te detendré pero quiero asegurarme que estés bien— explico sus razones.

—Eres demasiado amable— negó yendo con él— vale te hare caso.

—Bien— sonrió dulce— vamos a casa, me muero de hambre— dijo haciendo un gesto exagerado, al menos quería aliviar un poco la situación, la tensión no era algo muy suyo.

—Vale, ya entendí— se adelantó para ser seguido por Nohara— vámonos.

…

Ella miraba curiosa todo a la vez que la observaban a ella. Todo le parecía tan extraño y familiar a la vez que quería conocer todo. Y aunque parecía que estaba del todo atenta, esto no parecía ser más que distante de la realidad.

No se percataba de que los demás le andaban viendo raro y es que ver a una chica que andaba descalza, con una camisa gigante y un gorro que era un milagro que no le cubriera los ojos era algo demasiado extraño.

—Señorita— escucho una voz muy cerca de ella y al voltear vio a un hombre que le tocaba el hombro — ¿Está bien?

Le miro con curiosidad. Era un hombre alto, vestido de traje negro. Tenía el cabello largo que cubría hasta la mitad del rostro, rasgos atractivos y unos ojos profundamente negros. No le tenía mucha confianza así que no tardó mucho en apartarse del hombre.

—Estoy bien— dijo Obiko.

— ¿Segura?— pregunto en un tono que era claramente sarcástico. Y ella bien que conocía ese tono, era algo que usaba demasiado Kakashi.

—Sí, estoy segura— determino la joven poniendo una actitud altiva— solo estoy algo perdida— confeso perdiendo aquella valentía momentánea.

—Bueno, yo podría ayudarte— se ofreció poniendo de nuevo su mano en su hombro.

—Yo puedo sola— dijo aunque realmente sentía que necesitaba un mano. Hacía tiempo que no sabía incluso donde estaba y además del hambre que sentía por caminar tanto, los pies le dolían demasiado.

—Vamos sé que…

—Director Madara— el mencionado volteo viendo a dos adolescentes que conocía bastante bien. Trato de fingir una sonrisa pero en verdad no le salió para nada.

—Kakashi, Rin, no sé si lo saben pero he dejado claro pero no me gusta que me hablen fuera de la escuela.

—Lo sentimos mucho, pero es que esta con una amiga nuestra— se adelantó el castaño.

—Sí, solo que a veces se confunde de las cosas— continuo Kakashi mirando a la chica; esa camisa le recordaba de alguna manera.

Los dos chicos conocían a Madara tan bien como para meterse entra la conversación de el con esa pequeña. Y es que no era ninguna novedad que aquel hombre que ante todo el mundo fuera un hombre serio y correcto para el resto del colegio donde dirigía era reconocido por un término tanto como temido por las chicas y negado de forma penosa por los chicos: Un lolicon. Esa niña no estaba segura con él.

— ¿Los conoces?— pregunto Madara, quería asegurarse que esos dos no estaban mintiendo.

—Sí, yo los andaba buscando— contesto claramente segura para irse tranquilo con los dos que suspiraron aliviados pensando que esa niña solo estaba siguiéndoles la corriente.

—Gracias Madara, nos vemos— se despidió Kakashi yendo con su amiga y la chica dejando al pobre hombre solo y con la palabra en la boca. Era demasiado extraño pensó. Ellos ocultaban algo.

…

— ¿Qué?— los dos no podían creer aquella chica que aseguraba llamarse Obiko. O era una chica con graves problemas mentales o podía ser verdad. Realmente ambos coincidían que era la primera opción.

—Soy yo— dijo tranquila confundida— ¿No me creen?

—No, solo es que…— trato de aligerar la tensión Rin pero.

—Claro que no te creemos — intervino Kakashi— así que di como sabes el nombre de la gata de Rin.

—Porque yo son Obiko— hizo un puchero antes de quitarse el gorro mostrando sus orejitas que al estar descubiertas se movían inquietas.

—Bueno, eso puede ser un accesorio— Alego el joven de cabellos grises que a pesar de todo, admitía que aquellas orejas negras eran realmente realistas.

—Yo creo que si realmente puede ser ella— murmuro Rin realmente más para sí mismo.

Obiko bufo molesta antes de quitarse la blusa y quedar desnuda ante ellos. Por un momento agradecieron que la calle ahora estuviera solitaria y nadie pudiera verlos. Pero aquel pequeño y poco desarrollado cuerpo al descubierto no fue el centro de su atención si no la curiosa colita de color negro.

— ¿Ya me creen?— pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Ahora no habrá duda alguna de que era ella.

—Si te creemos pero por favor ponte la camisa Obiko— pidió Rin que estaba rojo de la vergüenza— Kakashi no debiste dudar tanto…¿Kakashi— llamo a su amigo que estaba tirado en el suelo con un pequeño charco de sangre.

—Está sangrando — señalo asustada Obiko — ¿Cómo se habrá hecho daño?

"No creo que sea por una lesión precisamente" pensó Rin mientras cargaba a Kakashi. Estaba algo pesado para el— Se le pasara, pero por ahora nos vamos a casa.

—Está bien— sonrió antes de ponerse de nuevo la camisa e irse con su "amo"

Continuara.

…..

Holas ¿Cómo están?

Verán este pequeño monstruo kawaii decidió crecer y al parecer esto se vendrá compuestos de varios capítulos donde veremos las locuras que tendrán estos tres XD

¿Qué hara Madara? Realmente en todos los fics ponen como lolicon a Orochimaru y pues pensé en cambiar un poco el rol, ahora quiero que sea Madara.

¿Quién más de esto? Ya veremos en el próximo capitulo

Realmente quiero que comenten para ver que les pareció.

Nos vemos, cuídense nwn/


	3. Capitulo 3: Chantaje

Esto se está calentando y cada vez me desconozco más a mí misma…

He aquí el nuevo capítulo de mi nuevo y primer fic kawaii desu (¿?) para lo que me conozcan de tiempo de amor yaoi y fanfic es sabrán que yo no escribo cosas lindas más que una que otra ocasión y siempre en esas pocas hay cosas raras también.

Pero sin meterme más en ese territorio meramente emocional vamos por el capítulo, esperando que sea de su agrado.

 **Capítulo 3: Chantaje.**

El primero entrar al departamento fue Rin que aun llevaba a cuestas a su inconsciente amigo. Miro a su alrededor, notando que la gran y la más mortal amenaza- llamada madre- no se encontrara. Para su suerte no le veía y por ende ahora estaban en un territorio seguro. Una gota de sudor corrió por su frente por un momento, vamos que solo estaba por entrar en su propia casa no en un campo de batalla.

—Rin ¿todo está bien?— pregunto Obiko que estaba a sus espaldas.

—Claro, todo está bien— contesto sonando de lo más tranquilo sosteniendo a su amigo- vamos— dijo para entras los tres a la casa.

Caminando a un paso que llegaba a ser correr fueron al cuarto del castaño donde no demoraron en entrar y cerrar con seguro.

—Por fin estamos aquí— deposito a Kakashi en la cama.

— ¿Crees que estará bien?— pregunto curiosa— al menos ha dejado de sangrar— señalo como si aquello fuera un gran descubrimiento.

—Al menos eso ha mejorado— suspiro un poco— Obiko ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Si— dijo poniendo su atención en el castaño que al parecer parecía concentrado en lo que probablemente diría.

—Tu, digo, los gatos no se convierten en personas todos los días ¿Qué sucedió? Y también hablas demasiado fluido.

—Bueno es algo difícil — sonrió nerviosa, su lógica para ella le resultaba muy sencilla, pero sentía que eso no podía suceder para su amo— una hada llego de la nada y me asusté mucho, pero ella dijo que tenía una misión y que para eso me tenía que convertir en un humano, después tuve sueño y me dormí, cuando desperté ya estaba si— conto lo que sentía era lo más importante y ocultando detalles que prefería ocultar por el momento—y hablo así porque siempre los he escuchado.

— ¿Todo, eh?— susurro pensando en las noches que se había desvelado con Kakashi viendo hentai con Obiko cerca.

—Claro, entiendo lo que ustedes dicen.

—Je si— bajo la cabeza sintiendo como la vergüenza la consumía, realmente tenía que tirar todo lo que tenía de hentai— aunque bueno, creo que eso está bien, creo, pero hay muchas cosas que hacer— suspiro un poco. No tenía nada de malo que su pequeña gata se hubiera convertido en una chica pero sentía que eso podría ser un problema— ¿Podrías cuidar de Kakashi mientras yo te busco algo de ropa?— pregunto.

Obiko alzo sus orejitas para asentir de forma casi de inmediato. Ella tenía que cuidarlo, se lo había prometido a ella misma y aunque fuera solo unos momentos sentía que era algo demasiado importante.

Cuando Rin salió del cuarto, no pudo evitar centrar sus ojos en Kakashi que parecía estar cómodo en los brazos de Morfeo. Se acercó para subirse en la cama quedando de rodillas.

—Yo te cuidare— dijo con suavidad— es una promesa.

…

Poco a poco se fue despertando cuando sintió un peso extra. No era mucho, apenas sentía una leve diferencia pero tampoco es que lo sintiera muy cómodo. No recordaba ni donde estaba, pero lo más seguro es que estuviera en una cama. Estaba cansado.

Soltó un bostezo y quiso levantarse sin lograrlo ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Abrió lentamente los ojos y cuando empezó a ver que sucedió recordó todo a la perfección.

Lo último que había pasado es que había visto a una chica siendo acosado por su nada querido director Madara, que las habían rescatado él y Rin y que después ella había dicho sin ningún miramiento que era Obiko, incluso para comprobarlo ella se había quitado la ropa. Después nada.

Ahora, con estupefacción observaba a la chica que con un cinismo como ningún otro estaba encima de él, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Estás bien?— pregunto la azabache sintiendo como le empujaban para quedar acostada en el colchón— oye, no seas grosero— inflo sus mejillas haciendo un mohín por aquel acto.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo?— pregunto levantándose de golpe en la cama.

—Pues te estaba cuidado— se encogió de hombros sencilla mientras se sentaba en la cama con las piernas extendidas— me preocupe mucho, estabas sangrando mucho y no supe porque.

—Pero esa no es una forma de cuidar a nadie— señalo a lo que Obiko ladeo la mirada sin entender a que se refería.

—Entonces ¿Cómo?— pregunto curiosa.

—No entenderías— negó, no tenía ni ganas de explicarle esos asuntos que ahora los sentía tan banales.

— ¿Podrían bajar un poco su voz? Mi madre está cerca y se me quedo viendo raro— pidió el castaño en voz baja que creciendo había llegado. En sus manos había una pequeña bolsa negra.

—Lo siento— se disculpó en un susurro Obiko.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí?— pregunto Kakashi normal, igual él no tenía ninguna razón para esconderse.

—Ropa para Obiko, tal vez le queden algo grandes pero siento que le ayudaran— explicando sacando de la pequeña bolsa una blusa color azul claro y unos pantalones verde oscuro.

— ¿Esa ropa no es de tu madre?— pregunto extrañado a lo que Rin se empezó a sonrojar.

—Por eso fue lo único que le pude traer, no me voy a poner a buscar más— explico sin sonar tan específico ¿Por qué aceptaba ver cosas raras con su amigo?

—Pero esto…

—Está bien, amo— interrumpió Obiko llamando la atención de los adolescentes que le miraron extrañados.

—No hay necesidad que me digas amo, solo dime Rin— pidió, realmente sonaba tan raro que le dijera amo.

— ¿Y dónde se supone que se va a cambiar?— pregunto Kakashi a lo que sintió como respuesta un jalón en el brazo cortesía de su amigo.

—Nosotros nos iremos a desayunar, aparentando que nada esta pasado— contesto el castaño en voz baja llevando a casi a rastras al otro chico.

—Esperen— dijo Obiko cuando cerraron la puerta— yo también tengo hambre— susurro solo para sí misma.

…

— ¿Entonces te iras a tu casa?— pregunto Mika a lo que Kakashi asintió solamente como única respuesta— no creo que sea una buena idea, además no hay problema que te quedes en nuestra casa un tiempo más.

—Es lo que le digo madre, pero no me hace caso— suspiro un poco el castaño mientras desayunaba— aunque es su decisión no creo que debamos debatir sobre eso.

—Sí, eso mismo.

—Son demasiado necios— suspiro cansada— ¿Dónde está, Obiko? No ha venido a pedir comida.

Los dos se quedaron helados. Era claro que no sería bueno que se le ocurriera la idea de buscarla, porque lo más seguro era que si la encontrara pero no en la forma en la que se había acostumbrado de verla.

—Es que ya le di de comer mamá— explico Rin mientras seguía elaborando la mentira en su cabeza— cuando veníamos a casa le compre un sobrecito de comida y ya comió.

—La tienes tan consentida— negó.

—Pero es que ella es linda— defendió para levantarse e ir a la cocina, ya vería que podría llevarse de ahí para Obiko.

—Solo es una gata— suspiro cansada para ver a Kakashi que en esos momentos quiso desaparecer— ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, creo que si— dijo, eso sin duda era incomodo pero sentía que eso solo sería el empiezo. O cuánta razón tenía.

…

Los tres estaban encerrados en la habitación de Rin de nuevo y mientras los dos chicos discutían sobre qué hacer Obiko observaba atenta en la cama mientras comía con las manos un plato lleno de atún. Cabe destacar que nuevo tenía la gorra y su colita estaba acomodada de manera que parecía usar un cinturón de piel.

—Yo no puedo llevármela a mi casa, Rin— se negó rotundamente al chico de cabellos grises.

—Pero no puede quedarse en mi casa tampoco— objeto Rin— no puedo tener a mi cuarto a una chica mitad gato y mitad humano sin tener que dar explicaciones y puede que le pase algo malo…como IT.

—Te dije que tienes una obsesión por esa película, además no tiene nada que ver con esto— una gota resbalo por su sien— es que también debes comprender que no puedo cuidarla, es mucha responsabilidad.

—Los gatos son independientes, Kakashi— razono lo lógico — además ahora vivirás solo, no creo que tengas problema con eso.

—Rin…

—Hare todos tus deberes por todo un mes.

—No me trates de sobornar.

Rin suspiro un poco para acercarse y posar sus manos en sus hombros. Le miro a los ojos y se preparó para usar una técnica de manipulación extrema.

—Siempre hemos sido amigos, Kakashi, hemos estado en las buenas y en las malas y por eso te pido que cuides de Obiko. Si fuera por mi yo mismo la cuidaría, pero sé que no puedo, entonces quiero que lo hagas tu porque eres la persona en la que más confió— dijo firme y claro viendo como Kakashi la miraba fijamente.

*Diez minutos después*

—Gata ¿Estás lista?— pregunto Kakashi que ya empacando sus cosas se dirigió a Obiko que le miraba molesta.

—Me llamo Obiko, Bakakashi— señalo acusadora.

— ¿Bakakashi?— pregunto con un tic nervioso.

—Vamos, no peleen— intercedió Rin— ¿Cómo puedes salir sin llamar la atención, Obiko?

—Podría salir por la ventana— señalo la chica— Salí así la última vez.

—Rin, realmente crees que esto es una…

—Me parece bien, te vemos en la calle— dijo Rin jalando de nuevo a Kakashi sin dejarle tiempo de decir nada más.

…

La casa era grande y se veía demasiado solitaria, pensó Obiko al entrar acompañada por los dos chicos. Quería explorarla hasta el más recóndito rincón.

—Espero que se puedan llevar bien, come tres veces al día, ama el atún y no le des leche, no creas en lo que dicen, seguro le va a caer demasiado mal— aconsejaba Rin a lo que Kakashi solo asentía para que viera que realmente estaba prestando atención—¿Estás escuchándome?

—No te debes preocuparte Rin— se negó — estará bien aquí.

—Supongo que si— suspiro viendo que Obiko ya no estaba a su lado— vendré mañana a verlos.

—Sí, pero te advierto que si no funciona la dejare en el callejón donde la recogimos.

—No creo que puedas hacer algo tan cruel— rio nervioso ¿o si era capaz?

—No— negó — nos vemos mañana— se despidió.

—Nos vemos, cuídense— se despidió el castaño.

Kakashi cerró la puerta cuando lo perdió de vista. Rin era su amigo, tenía que hacerle ese favor, además esperaba que Obiko regresara a su forma original. Tenía esa leve esperanza.

Miro su casa que apenas a pesar de ser de día parecía bastante lúgubre, en una total calma. Tal vez sea demasiado raro pero aquel silencio era lo que llegaba a calmar.

Claro, hasta que escucho desde la cocina como algo se rompía.

Es calma no era más que una satisfacción ajena a el ahora.

—Obiko…

Continuara.

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien.

No se preocupen tratare de sacar rápido el próximo capítulo, es una promesa

¿Qué les pareció? Siento que me salió un poco flojo pero no se preocupen que para al siguiente capítulo habrá mucha interacción entre Obiko y Kakashi ¿Qué cosas le depararan a ese par?

Muchas gracias por sus rw realmente me animan mucho, pienso contestarlos a partir del nuevo capítulo así que no olviden comentar para que sigamos continuando esta hermosa y kawaii historia.

Nos vemos nwn/


	4. Capitulo 4: La primera noche

Hola, mucho gusto y siéntanse cómodos al cuarto capítulo de neko love esperando que sea de su agrado. Como saben Kishimoto es el autor de tan controvertida serie si no fuera, habría cosas que me hubiera gustado cambiar. Como sea, espero que sea de su agrado.

Capítulo 4: La primera noche.

Un tic nervioso apareció en su ojo izquierdo, lo sentía de forma tan acentuada que llegaba a molestarlo de sobremanera que juraba que si no hubiera hecho esa promesa a su amigo había lanzado a esa "chica" a la calle. Las ganas no le faltaban.

—Yo… lo lamento mucho, no era mi intención— balbuceaba nerviosa Obiko que en medio de la habitación mientras miraba aquel retrato que había tirado en el suelo; entre sus manos agarraba su cola negra que se hallaba esponjada — si quieres yo limpio— trato de sonreír más para su propia calma que para el muchacho que estaba enfrente.

—No hagas nada, solo quédate quieta — negó quitándole importancia mientras se acercaba y recogía lo que tenía en sus manos. Era una foto cuando era de niño con sus padres. Hizo una mueca y lo puso de nuevo en su lugar, dando un aspecto demacrado — iré hace la cena— anuncio yendo a la cocina que estaba al fondo de la casa, no era que tuviera hambre, sería algo demasiado ilógico, pero al menos eso lo mantendría lejos de esa molesta chica.

La pequeña gata abrió la boca para después cerrarla sin proferir ninguna palabra. Sus orejas, liberadas de ese molesto gorro desde que entraron a la casa bajaron en una clara muestra desanimo. A paso lento fue arrastrando sus pies hasta llegar al sillón más grande de la sala, suspiro un poco y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al mueble quedando boca abajo.

—Me duele— se quejó la chica sin moverse. Debía quedarse ahí, quieta, como había prometido. Pero si se quedaba en esa posición ese dolor no se quitaría y eso no le gustaba para nada. Apoyo sus manos en el sofá para levantarse un poco y quitar lo que tenía, específicamente en su abdomen. Al parecer era un control remoto y sonrió al verlo. Eso podía ser interesante, razono tomando aquel objeto para acomodarse a gusto en su lugar.

Luego de examinar aquel control lo apunto a esa gran pantalla que se encontraba pegada a la pared como si ella misma se aferrara o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Obiko, en la casa de Rin no tenían esa clase de televisiones. Le daba un poco de lástima, en ese lugar ningún gato se podía echar una siesta cálida, sin dejar de que esos pensamientos se apoderaran de su mente apretó un boto de color rojo encendiendo la televisión; algo que la asusto en un principio.

La pantalla se encendió y pronto ella quedo cautivada ante lo que parecía ser aun película; la historia se centraba en las curiosas aventuras de un gato que se enreda en una serie de acontecimientos de lo más misteriosas e incluso perturbadoras hasta llegar a una casa donde le adopta una niña a la cual debía rescatar. Debía de admitir que amaba esa clase de películas, aunque también era obvio que cuando pasaban algunas escenas de miedo escondía su rostro con sus manos. En uno de esos m omentos en la que se cegaba si misma llego Kakashi, un poco más cansado y con menos paciencia de la que tenía.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?— preguntaba confundido a ver a Obiko hecha un ovillo en el sofá mientras se cubría el rostro.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto confundida antes de quitarse las manos y ver a Kakashi — hola— saludo con una sonrisa dulce. También se aseguró que no hubiera nada que diera miedo en la televisión, lo que para su alivio estaban trasmitiendo comerciales.

— ¿Me vas a responder?— arqueo una ceja, insistiendo en una respuesta ¿acaso era tonta o qué?

—Estaba viendo una película— respondió calmadamente— y me dio miedo el troll que aparece ahí— señalo la inofensiva de la televisión mientras la mirada con la clara mezcla de humor y enfado, como si lo acusara de algo injusto.

—Ya vez, apuesta a que incluso te da un paro cardiaco— comento con sarcasmo pero al ver como la chica asentía con la cabeza bastante seria, negó con la cabeza— me iré a mi habitación.

—Kakashi, espera— se adelantaba la azabache deteniendo los pasos del nombrado.

— ¿Qué quieres, Obiko?— pregunto queriendo que se apresurara para irse a su cuarto y dormir unas cuantas horas para después recalentar la comida que había hecho y cenar como una persona decente con esa chica.

— ¿Quieres ver películas conmigo?— se sentó en el sofá dando pequeñas palmadas al lugar libre ofreciéndole con una radiante sonrisa.

—No creo que eso sea una buena…

—Yo quiero que estés conmigo, Kakashi— interrumpió Obiko y Kakashi frunció el ceño por tal atrevimiento— sé que no te caigo bien, pero tenemos que vivir juntos ¿no?— pregunto pero al no recibir ninguna respuesta decidió continuar— hay que llevarnos bien, entonces ¿Por qué no vemos películas juntos?— volvió a ofrecer.

Kakashi estaba sorprendido, eso debía de admitirlo. En los escasos momentos que había visto a Obiko, consideraba que ella era tonta, un insulto al coeficiente intelectual. Sin embargo, esas palabras demostraban lo contrario, no es que ahora le consideraba brillante, pero al menos no era idiota. Sensata podía ser la palabra que podría encajar mejor. Y es que ella tenía razón. Iban a tener que vivir juntos un tiempo por lo que la buena convivencia llegaba a un punto fundamental. Lo mejor era llevar bien desde ahora.

—Está bien— cedió a lo que la chica sonriera de modo tan alegra, mostrando brillo en esos ojos negros y sus dientes blancos. Le hacía sentir un poco incómodo.

— ¡Qué bien!— exclamo Obiko—no te arrepentirás, Bakakashi— dijo esperando que tomara asiento.

De nuevo la película dio su aparición, iniciando con aquel desgraciado troll haciendo que Obiko soltara un grito.

—Primero no me digas así— sintió de nuevo el tic nerviosos a la vez que se sentaba al lado de la chica que se hacía bolita del mido. Eso sería una tarde muy larga.

…

En contra de todo pronóstico, la tarde había sido relativamente efímera. Las películas pasaban y los dos chicos solo se había detenido para servirse la cena en charolas para comer ahí mismo. Ahora mientras comían- sardinas para ella y verduras al vapor para él- veían otra película, esta vez sobre un perro san Bernardo que asesinaba al gene a causa de la rabia que lo aquejaba.

—Los perros son unos malvados— opinaba Obiko mientras tomaba otra sardina y se lo metía a la boca deleitándose con el delicioso sabor de aquel manjar.

—Eso no es verdad— hizo una mueca tanto por el comentario y la manera de comer tan poco higiénica en la que estaba comiendo— él incluso es una víctima.

—Tú solo lo estas defendiendo— mascullo Obiko— tienes preferencia por los perros.

—No es eso— negó— él solo está enfermo y sus dueños le abandonaron cuando el necesitaba atención— explico viendo como la chica empezaba hacer pucheros— ¿Qué pasa?

—No pensé que sufrieran tanto— empezó a decir con un nudo en la garganta.

—Vamos Obiko, tampoco es para que te andes disculpando, solo es una película— trataba de calmarla, sintiéndose completamente extraño.

—Es que yo pensaba que los perros no tenían sentimientos y que eran malos, no debí pensar mal de ellos, soy mala— trataba de secarse las lágrimas sin lograr su objetivo. Estaba tan ocupaba en eso que no se dio cuenta que Kakashi le envolvió entre sus brazos apresándola en ellos— ¿Kakashi?

—No llores, solo te equivocaste— decía de forma calmada tratando de calmarla. Sus delgados dedos acariciaban los negros cabellos negros de Obiko; necesitaba un baño— es más yo me equivoque al pensar que eran los gatos los que no tenían sentimientos— soltó sin pensar ahora lo único que funcionaban sus neuronas eran para calmarla.

Y al parecer había funcionada pues pronto sintió como los brazos de la morena reposaban en sus hombros reforzando el abrazo que el mismo había iniciado. Fue en esos momentos que su sentido común regreso a su cuerpo ¿Por qué demonios la tuvo que abrazar para calmarla?

—Gracias— susurro Obiko demasiada cerca que se sintió aún más incómodo como si se pudiera lograr.

—Bueno… no es nada— tomándola de los hombros hizo una distancia más prudencial— ya está anocheciendo ¿Por qué no vamos a dormir?— pregunto la verdad si era de noche y no quería darle más vueltas al asunto.

—Vale— acepto para alivio del chico de cabellos grises— solo que tengo algo que preguntar — sonrió nerviosa. Algo no le agradaba.

—¿Dónde puedo hacer del baño y como puedo hacerlo?— sus mejillas de la muchacho se tiñeron de rojo, al parecer por la recién vergüenza.

Kakashi por su parte, había palidecido tanto que parecía el gemelo perdido de una hoja en blanco. Eso sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

…

Después de una tortuosa sesión en el baño- "Obiko, el papel higiénico no es para jugar" "Obiko deja de rascar el excusado no vas poder cubrir eso" "Obiko, la bañera no es para hacer del baño" – ahora se encontraba en su cama de su habitación, alrededor de un silencio inminente- la chica ocupaba la habitación que había sido de su padre-

Soltó un bostezo mientas miraba la imperfección es de su techo las cuales estaban vagamente iluminadas por la luz del exterior. Tal vez no era tan malo que viviera Obiko con él, no sentía ese gran peso de la soledad y debía de admitir que eso era gracias a la hiperactiva gata humanoide.

El sonido tan singular de la puerta de la habitación de pronto le puso en alerta; con algo de pereza se sentó en la cama viendo la pequeña silueta de Obiko en el marco de la puerta.

—Obiko…

— ¿Me puedo dormir contigo?— pregunto de forma tímida— no me gusta dormir sola.

Kakashi medito eso unos momentos antes de dejarle un espacio que Obiko no tardo en ocupar.

—Solo te quedaras esta noche ¿está bien?— susurro sintiendo los parpados más pesados.

—No te preocupes — se acurruco en las cobijas cerrando los ojos y Kakashi juro haber escuchado un ligero ronroneo— hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana— dijo antes de que ambos cayeran en los brazos de Morfeo.

Continuara.

Bueno, bueno, bueno después de tanto tiempo por fin logro actualizar, se ve que su relación va avanzando al menos, miren que ya hasta duermen juntos ewe-

Pero bueno, ya empezaran su vida juntos (¿?)  
Espero que no tardar tanto XD ¿reviews?


	5. Capitulo 5: Compras

Capitulo 4: Compras

Se dice que el encantador y sensual Tobey Cooper murió o que se iba a definitiva en otro fandoms, pero mira quien ha regresado :D realmente extrañaba este desastroso fandom, pero pensándolo bien, como un buen amante del crack shipping no me afecta para nada ese lado malo así que aquí me tienen. Espero que les guste.

…

Kakashi estaba aburrido y si fuera por él estaría echado en su cama, leyendo un buen libro y pasando ese valioso tiempo de la vida en a lo aun más placentero de lo mismo: nada ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Ahora que estaba solo, sin ningún familiar que estuviera ahí, preguntando saber que hacía cada momento en su vida tenia la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera entonces ¿Por qué estaba en aquel grande centro comercial lleno de personas que le fastidiaban? Oh si, su amigo.

Rin estaba con la pequeña chica buscando ropa para ella- los gastos iban a dividirse entre ambos- y al parecer iban a tardar mucho rato. No se iba a involucrar, pero estando aquella ropa llena de colegialas que le devoraban con la mirada realmente era algo demasiado incomodo. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos era salirse de ese lugar y esperarlos afuera.

Enfrente de la tienda había una gran fuente y en medio de su circunferencia había varias bancas. Le sorprendía que hubiera varias vacías, no tardo en tomar asiento a esperar. Y esperar en realidad, porque su amigo y esa chica- ¿le podía llamar chica? – se tardaron y mucho y mientras moría en vida, lamentándose de no traer su preciado libro porque se le había olvidado, los dos salieron.

Rin parecía demasiado tranquilo ¿Cómo es que no le afectaba el dolor eterno de la espera en un día de compras? Era demasiado raro. Por otra parte la pequeña se veía demasiado linda. Usaba una falda negra y su cola negra se acomodaba en su cintura en forma que parecía de un cinturón. Una blusa naranja de mangas cortas y un gorra negra para ocultar sus orejas. Entre ambos cargaban varias bolsas, parecía que habían comprado demasiada ropa ¿Qué estaban pensando?

—Rin— dijo Kakashi a su amigo, sabía que eso era más cosa suya que la de Obiko.

—Estaba en oferta — comento bajando la mirada— además toda esta ropa le queda genial a Obiko, no lo pude evitar— se encogió de hombros ¿es que pensaba que solo era una muñeca? Además todo eso daría a parar a mi casa. Aunque ahora había demasiado espacio para eso y más, después de todo solo vivíamos los dos en mi casa.

—Tengo hambre—los dos chicos miraron confundidos a la azabache que más ajena a todo aquello no podía estar— ¿podemos ir a comer algo?

—Claro, Obiko— sonrió el castaño para darle unas bolsas de la chica— ¿nos ayudas a cargar? — Pregunto a lo que Kakashi le arrebato las bolsas de mala gana— vamos, no te pongas así.

—Vamos a comer— dijo apenas adelantándose.

—Solo está cansado— Rin miro a la chica que parecía preocupada — pero apuesto a que cuando coma se le pasara — sonrió haciendo que el castaño le correspondiera el gesto — bueno a mi me pasa eso cuando estoy de mal humor, por lo general es cuando tengo hambre— dijo empezando a sonrojarse, siempre le provocaba ese sentimiento de pena cuando aquel chico la sonreía, sentía su corazón desbocarse.

—Lo sé— soltó una risa— me acuerdo que siempre tirabas algo de sala cuando tenias hambre. Mi madre se enojaba demasiado con eso.

— ¿Estás molesto con eso?— pregunto apenas. Eso era un gesto demasiado grosero de su parte, pero a su defensa, tampoco lo podía evitar.

— ¿Qué? Claro que no, me parecía de lo más tierno— las mejilla de la gatita humanoide no podían estar más rojas— ¿estás bien?— se acerco para tocar su frente, eso no era normal y no estaba seguro como funcionaba su cuerpo.

— ¡S-si! ¡Vamos por bakakashi o se enojara!— grito corriendo para alcanzar al joven de cabellos grises que parecía que restaurante se veía decente y no llamarían la atención.

Rin solo negó divertido antes de seguirlos. Vaya que había sido una buena idea salir. Y aunque no se lo dijera de forma directa, sabía que esa salida le haría bien a su mejor amigo. No quería que se encerrara en su casa, aislándose del mundo, aunque tal vez si se había excedido en las comprar con Obiko. No tardo en seguirle los pasos a sus amigos.

…

Al final habían quedado en un puesto de comida rápida. Habían escogido un lugar apartado, que les diera privacidad pues la forma de comer de la única chica de ese peculiar trio llamaría demasiado la atención si escogían otro lugar.

Kakashi no pasaba de ese mal humor, y es que sentía ese malestar cuando veía a Rin ayudándole a la chica a comer correctamente aquella hamburguesa con queso y como beber de la pajilla del refresco. Joder, incluso cuando le limpiaba con la servilleta apenas se ensuciaba. Vaya que le estaba molestando demasiado que Rin le pusiera demasiado atención a ella ¿estaba acaso celoso? No, eso era ridículo, no estaba celoso. Los celos solo eran reflejo que solo perdías algo de tu propiedad, y vaya que su amigo no era su propiedad, eso era demasiado idiota ¿o estaba celoso por Obiko? Oh, eso era una buena broma.

—Hola chicos, no esperaba encontrarlos aquí— tanto Kakashi como Rin quedaron helados cuando escucharon aquella voz, mientras Obiko se encogía en su asiento emitiendo un ligero gruñido, como método de defensa.

Como pudieron ser tan tonto como para no poder verlo.

Continuara.

Hola, después de una gran ausencia por fin regreso. Lamento haberlos dejado, pero en realidad necesitaba tomar un respiro de este fandom. Ahora que mi inspiración ha regresado, bueno aquí me tienen.

Nos vemos pronto.


End file.
